Sometimes, Repeats are Necessary
by KuroKyoushu
Summary: When Liana is reincarnated as male heir Ueda Yasu, he takes fate by the horns an decides to be an adventurer. When he attends Ouran, he knows there is no bigger adventure then the Host Club!


**Sometimes, Repeats are Necessary**

 **Chapter 1**

Ueda Yasu lived a happy life. He made many friends, grew up to be an astounding historian, was also the owner of a very successful company, and taught those around him the meaning of living life to the fullest - He also grew up in a world not his own. He found it a sick joke that in his world of origin he amounted to nothing, then in this fiction world he flourished with a new found sense of adventure.

* * *

This was never how it was supposed to end. Or begin. Or recycle? I was meant to forever stay in the dark oblivion I craved, the words I heard when people whispered condolences to friends and family, "eternal sleep".

I guess it was petty reason I jumped off that cliff in the first place. If I wasn't clouded with the fuzziness of alcohol then I most likely hadn't done it, I would have taken out my phone and dialed 911! for the help I needed. But, no, I was tired of the boring life and learning useless (to me) things, and monotonous routines of _wake up, eat, go write some politically incorrect article about recently passed bills, eat some more, go home, read, sleep._ Rinse and repeat. A meager existence where I had everything I needed, but never the motivation to do what I wanted. And I gave up. I wanted either fun or rest, and I gave up and chose the easiest and cowardly of the two. A twisted, selfish, and hateful way to start my tale - yet the only correct one, for I feel that I must get the darkness out first, so this rather happy tale of friendship, adventure, and accepting can try to be free from the taint that was my old self. She doesn't exist in this story, Liana Hashikawa, but me - Ueda Yasu - does.

I was in turmoil. The last thing I felt was the cold water seeping into my clothes, my lungs, my skin, my cells. Quickly distributing their functions with mini implosions caused by the water, and my breathes filled with nothing but H2O, as the lack of oxygen caused my to black out. It was an indistinguishable amount of time, the time between my last breath, to when I was brought back into feeling with a large gulp of air.

Everything was a mess of colors, smells, sounds, and feelings I could not describe even to this day. My screams tasted like sour cherries, whatever they fed my felt like fur, and whatever I saw sounded like a full orchestra. The senses bled into others, and caused much more confusion in my life that shouldn't have been my life, and the only comfort was the familiar darkness that was sleep. Sleep that I took for granted, and kept sleeping, and sleeping, until my new routine (oh god I always hated routines) turned into _Eat, Sleep, Cry, Eat, Sleep,_ and one day was different. My senses morphed into their proper types, my thoughts less jumbled and OH GOD I COULD THINK.

Where am I? Why aren't I dead? Was I in a coma? I think I am confused, or am I? I was sure I was drowning in some river, but here I am, staring at a beige ceiling. My fingers twitched as I tried to reach out in front of me, but my body didn't control well. I huffed, a strange unnatural sound to me, and sank into thoughts of why I couldn't move - paralysis, chemicals, muscle atrophy.

"Look, look, our cute little Yasu-chan just pouted! Those confused eyes, those puffed up cheeks, ohhhhhh they're so cute!" An unfamiliar cooing voice, in my native language of Japanese, startled me out of my thinking, my muscles jumping and flailing and a high pitched whine pushing it's way past my lips. It was a deep voice, manly, yet young, and I turned my head towards it. There where two strangers, a couple, staring down? at me with happy smiles, holding each other. The man was tall, to tall, with business like slicked back, black hair and hazel eyes, of Japanese descent and a rather pretty face and bulky build. The woman was looking at her partner, a serene smile dancing on her thin lips yet admittedly beautiful face. Pale strawberry blond hair curled at her shoulders and jade eyes shining in happiness. I had wanted her kind of body, thick, yet tall and curvaceous. American? I didn't actually know, I had never met many Americans while working at my desk. I'm pretty sure the worse part of my meeting them was when I was picked up like a child, was I really that tiny I mean I was never that tiny before, what's going on, when did we have giants on this earth wut and fed some gross white stuff in a baby bottle.

Now, I denied the logic my brain came up with. My brain said "Hey, Liana, you might just be a baby! Really! Haha jokes on you!" and my body, this really tiny body, said "Wahhh! Waaaaah!". I think the conclusion broke my brain, for I did gain this type of true consciousness again for a few months, and when I did I accepted the fact that I was a baby again, but not that I was reborn. I just pretended I was in a new program or something that let you live again. Like how they always said 'Hey, if you die just cryo the bodies or something, we'll keep them safe then revive them or something' (shady scientists, god).

It was a shock to learn, when I was 11 months old, that I was actually a guy. Ueda Yasu, formerly female Liana Hashikawa, was now male. This was when I finally accepted it - that no, your not an experimental revival or anything crazy like that -, accepted that I truly was reborn after I suicided off that cliff with my memories.

I will not stagnant and rot away like Liana did. I will not distance myself away like Liana did. I will adventure, unlike Liana. I will study feverishly, unlike Liana. I will not be Liana, and therefor Liana will hold no association over me, Yasu. I will take advantage over all Liana's memories and all the stuff she learned, but I will not allow myself to become her.

Over the years that passed by, I learned that I was indeed still in Japan, born on the exact date of Liana's birth date - December 13th of 1992, - even the year was the same. At first I was elated because I had time traveled when I died. When I looked over major companies when I was twelve, i learned of a troubling difference. Major companies difference in names like someone trying to avoid _copyright._ The names where changed ever so slightly - Cola was now Tola. It was really funny at first - I don't know why I didn't see it before. Even my own family was like that - The number one cleaning supplies company in the whole of Japan was off by one letter. I spent a month coping and accepting tat I wasn't in my home reality? dimension? anymore. At least it was still earth, with earth customs.

One thing that I couldn't change from Liana's life to mine was friends. We both lost our friends going into high school. I know it was Liana's fault, it just made no sense why she didn't try to connect with them. I had friends in middle and elementary this time around, but when it came for me to go to high school we ended up going into different directions. (The last thing they said to me was "Your a good friend, really, but soft, and you are really emotional sometimes!) Even though I went to public schools until now, with my grades, and my upbringing my father enrolled me into a 'private academy' High school. It was the thing that changed my life.

* * *

As I looked into the mirror to take stalk of my appearance, I counted my blessings that neither mother or father were unbearably ugly. My shiny black hair was styled so it framed my face, the long fringes barely dipping past my chin, yet the back was extremely short. I stared into the reflection of large and puppy-like sparkling emerald eyes, and a rather feminine button nose sat on top of full lips, on a face made of rounded cheekbones and a soft jawline. In the back of my mind, I register that if I dressed in drag, I would make a more beautiful woman then Liana ever did. Seeing myself wearing the periwinkle blazer was something I can not stand. It's a nice color, sure, but seeing so much of it is sickening. Of course, I would never say that out loud. The slacks are fitted nicely to my long legs, and the new leather shoes reflect the light from outside back at me.

I smile, and stride purposefully towards my door, and exit after grabbing the case that would serve as my new backpack. I was greeted by one of the employees (I could never call them servants. It seemed to demeaning, and they always were nice to me) who passed me two boxes - one a bento, and the other some breakfast to eat one the way to Ouran. (Yes, I had thought the name familiar - When I finally remembered, it was to be the manga that Liana had read a few months before her death, luckily.) I say my thanks to the woman who would provide my morning and lunch from now on, and set out for the short walk to the limo.

The driver was quietly talking to the head maid, and the blushes on both their cheeks gave me slight pause. I smiled cheekily at them both as I coughed to get their attention. "Oh! Ueda-sama! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there." Katashi-san stammered out, the blush spreading into a raging fire of red, and Maya-san blanching, trying to sneak away. "It's fine, I can wait." I snickered, slipping into the limo after Katashi-san opened the door. That was one thing I could never get used to - being 'waited' on. I usually do most my things by myself - I actually started cooking our family meals whenever we had them, and washed my own clothes, and cleaned my own room. - But Katashi-san had always argued tooth and nail until I let him.

It was a silent ride, me munching on my breakfast goodies of fruits, and Katashi-san humming tunelessly over the constant hum of the engine and tires on pavement. I finished the second half of a pear as we arrived, the pink monstrosity of a school rising in the distance when we drove up a hill, the row of limos letting out their charges in a very organized manner. The automobile paused, turned off, while Katashi-san expertly got out and opened my door.

"Thank you." I snaked out of the seat, giving my driver a small bow and smile, and turned to the large doors of the academy. Seriously, it was huge. What do any of us gain with doors that big, god?!

The walk to 1-A was very insignificant in the way of action - I mean why would there be any action on the first day? The most notable was when a girl on the smaller side bumped into me as we turned corners. I caught her by the arm as she tittered uncertainly, losing her balance. We locked eyes, and she turned red pretty quickly after I apologized.

My new reason in life was adventure - and from what Liana read before she died, the one place here at Ouran for adventure was the Host Club. I was making it my goal to become a host.

I walk as confidently as I can to my new seat, which I claimed next to one of three recognizable people in the room, Fujioka Haruhi. In the manga they thought she was ugly with the bed hair and glasses, but I find it a very endearing look.

A warm grin spread across my face as I sat down, hand outstretched as I introduced myself to the male-looking girl reading a book. "Hello there! I'm Ueda Yasu," She looked up curiously, putting down her book and nodding, "It's nice to meet you." Haruhi took his hand shaking it firmly once before smiling and replying. "It's nice to meet you too, I'm Fujioka Haruhi."

I look away quickly, pursing my lips as a quiet and slightly awkward atmosphere overtakes the two of us. Haruhi reaches for her book again, casting a small glance back at me until I nod and she starts reading again. It is rather funny, we didn't talk again until lunch, with me just following her around like a lost puppy. She noticed that I wasn't comfortable at all with the females that stared intently at me yet, and the males that would sometimes send envious or accusing eyes at me.

"Why are you so quiet?" Haruhi asked, eating her bento in the empty classroom she picked. I smiled happily at her as I gulped down some pickled radish and other sides. "I could ask the same for you. It's because it's a comforting silence, I really don't have to make conversation with you to feel the friendliness." I stated, jade puppy eyes glittering in what I hope to be content. She nodded again, a small grin on her face. "I know what you mean, Ueda-san"

"No, no, no!" I decree, shaking my head. "Yasu-kun! Call me Yasu."

She looked curiously at me for a moment before nodding. "You'll have to call me Haruhi though." I agreed. The warning bell rang, and I stuffed my face with the remaining food in my bento, Haruhi laughing at my flush and rounded cheeks as I hurriedly got up to clean and leave.

* * *

After school I continued to quietly roam after my new friend, as she complained about the lack of quiet libraries in the school. She muttered harsh words under her breath until she looked out a window we almost passed. She looked like she was praying, before she shook her head determinedly, and walked on. The infamous music room #3 came into view shortly after, Haruhi lighting up in happiness after seemingly to find a safe studying zone.

1\. She pulled the handle.

2\. It swung open. Rose petals flew towards us.

3\. A sweet medley of "Welcome!" rang out.

I stifled a snigger at Haruhi's expense and looked at the group of handsome males staring inquisitively at us.

The redheaded twins frowned (Yasu recognized them from the manga, and class, as Hitachiin Hikaru & Kaoru), then deadpanned. "Oh, it's just some guys." The other men were quiet, the black haired glasses - Ootori Kyouya, he thought - was looking calculative, the tallest one - Morinozuka 'Mori' Takashi - looked bored, the small honey blonde - Haninozuka 'Honey' Mitsukuni - was vibrating in place excitedly on Mori's shoulders, and the last one, platinum blonde and purple eyes was setting pensively on his throne in the middle of the room. "Don't be mean! They are important guests too, even if they are guys!" He suddenly sprang up, sparkles gathering in the air towards him like some super secret bankai attack. That's a pretty scary thought, actually. "Welcome to the Ouran High Host Club, rare scholarship student Fujioka Haruhi! And you too, whoever you are!" He spread his arms towards us in a sweeping motion. Haruhi was trying to push the door back open, sweating nervously. "How'd...you know?" She whispered, her tone wary.

"...Why am I demoted to 'whoever you are?' I thought I was pretty important?!" I deadpanned.

* * *

OURAN. FOR THE RICH AND FAMOUS. YOU REALLY CAN'T BE SERIOUS HERE. Is all I could get out of the monologue that randomly appeared out of no where. Yasu shook off that strange feeling as the third Ootori son stepped up. "Well, our school doesn't really fit commoners, so you have to have a lot of nerve to get a scholarship here." He said contemplatively, smiling down at Haruhi, who looked slightly aghast at the previous comment. His eyes flickered briefly to me and nodded. "If I didn't know about you at all, I shouldn't be here at this school." He tacked on at the end, then moved back to his original spot. Haruhi fell into depression as Tamaki got all into her face, and I shifted closer to Ootori. I stuck out a hand, smiling as I introduced myself. "I'm Ueda Yasu, nice to meet'cha." He glanced briefly at my hand, took it firmly and shook it. The very small part of me that still retained Liana-like thoughts, was very pleased to feel the firm hand of a handsome man. Well, I guess it's okay to admit I liked both genders in this life, but I wouldn't admit it openly so easily. In my brain it's fine to acknowledge it, though.

"Ootori Kyouya, it's good to finally meet you. You are the heir of Ueda inc. and all the branch companies under it. We would have meet sooner or later." I shook my head in agreement. It was then that our introduction was ruined by a loud crashing noise, shards of porcelain flying everywhere. Unfortunately, everyone except me was lucky not to get hit, but an extremely sharp shard sliced through my slacks and into my skin. I hissed, and frowned as I looked down to the offending broken pottery.

Haruhi was blanched bone white, as Kyouya moved to stand next to Tamaki. "What are you going to do, Tamaki?" He asked, seemingly not worried at all, as said blonde shook his head and sat dramatically in his throne/chair of godliness. The lights flickered, spotlights appearing on him as perception of reality twisted, making him seem larger then life, eyes glowing intimidatingly. His voice rang our deep and he pointed to Haruhi. "When in Rome, do as the Roman's do! You are now the host club's dog!" And thus her fate was sealed. She faded into stone and turned into dust. I glanced worriedly at her, before shrugging and turning back to Kyouya.

His glasses glinted dangerously, a demon smirk growing on his face. I wanted to try to replicate such a terrifying expression, but I'm sure my lost puppy aura would pretty much render it useless. I really didnt want to get rid of my fake personality right now. I'll try it later. "If you become a host, Yasu, you can help your friend pay off his debt quicker." I blinked, stared at Haruhi who looked pleadingly at me - I had told her I wanted to join a club that had 6 members, who were all beautiful, but of course I didn't tell her what club. I'm sure she connected the dots. "If it helps Haruhi...Then I suppose I can." I stated, smiling kindly. AND THUS MY FATE WAS SEALED. Oh wait, that was already used. Oh god. I mean, what a good way to start this story. Why am I the main character of this fanfiction again?

 _The authoress at this point had tried to stop the 4th wall breaking, but Yasu had unimaginable god powers and therefore had beaten up the authoress black and blue in a free for all cake battle royale._

* * *

 **Author's Note**

KuroKyoushu here! Second story with Ueda Yasu main character, but that's just because there really is no reason to change the name, really. It's a nice name I like. Don't judge me.

I also like cinnabuns.

Fun Fact- This was made earlier, but my computer got fried so I didn't know if I still had it. Luckily I looked and there is was!


End file.
